


April Showers Bring May Flowers

by prouvairecateur



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairecateur/pseuds/prouvairecateur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s just say, I was lied about the miniature golf so you wouldn’t worry about what I was planning for your birthday.” As he said this, he tied a thick scarf around Jehan’s head to cover his eyes.<br/>“Then where are we going?”<br/>Courfeyrac lead his friend to the car and helped him into the passenger’s seat. “You’ll see.”<br/>Courfeyrac takes Jehan on a camping trip and things don't go according to plan. Just meant to be cute fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Showers Bring May Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexi (Doesn't have an AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lexi+%28Doesn%27t+have+an+AO3%29), [sassmasterkillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassmasterkillian/gifts).



> Hey everyone! Here you will find fluff! Just something I wrote when Lexi (sassmasterkillian.tumblr.com) sent me the prompt asking for a Jehan/Courf camping trip and well, this happened. I hope you enjoy it!

Courfeyrac had decided to surprise Jehan for his birthday, by taking him on a camping trip near the local parks and trails. He had been planning this for quite some time now and had everything ready for the big day. Jehan had been expressing his desire to go camping for quite some time now and Courfeyrac wanted to make sure that everything was perfect for the young poet.

He had found a lovely spot just a mile away from the nearest hiking trails. There was an open field surrounded by several hills and an abundance of trees, plants and flowers. About fifty yards away, there was a small lake that was perfect for swimming. This area was known for being a common camping ground, but the trail guide had told him that hardly any people occupy the space this time of year.

Courfeyrac was just getting everything packed into the car when he heard footsteps coming up the small stone driveway. He peeked around the side of the car to see the other man approaching cautiously.

“Happy birthday!” he shouted as he embraced his boyfriend. He pulled away only enough to see the young man’s face before asking, “Did you bring everything I told you to?”

Jehan rolled his eyes jokingly and held up a bag to indicate that he did. “I still don’t get why you would ask me to bring several pairs of socks when we are just going miniature golfing. Courf, seriously, what is going on?”

The man in question just smirked before spinning the birthday boy around by his shoulders. “Let’s just say, I was lied about the miniature golf so you wouldn’t worry about what I was planning for your birthday.” As he said this, he tied a thick scarf around Jehan’s head to cover his eyes.

“Then where are we going?”

Courfeyrac lead his friend to the car and helped him into the passenger’s seat. “You’ll see.”

~~~~

“Are you sure we aren’t lost, babe?” Jehan asks, crossing his arms across his coat-covered chest. They had been walking around in the forest for about three hours, ever since Courfeyrac told him they were to go camping.

It was already growing dark and the pair was reluctant to continue searching. Courfeyrac held up his phone in the hopes of getting his GPS app to work. “We are not lost. I am just taking the time to enjoy the nature. I thought this was something you, of all people, would appreciate.”

The poet moved to wrap his arms around the other man from behind, resting his chin on his companion’s shoulder. “I am having a lovely time, Courf but-,” yawn, “I am getting tired and I wouldn’t mind a break.” He put more weight into Courfeyrac’s shoulder, nuzzling into his neck a bit.

Courfeyrac turned around to look at his boyfriend, careful not to jostle him too much, and his face fell in an instant. “Jehan, dear, where is the backpack you were carrying?”

Jehan whipped his head around quickly, his hair slapping across the larger man’s face. He pulled away to search around them before returning to Courfeyrac, a somber expression on his face. “I think I set it down a while ago when we took that break. I must have forgotten to pick it back up.”

Courfeyrac wasn’t someone to easily lose his temper, especially with those he cared about, but Jehan had just left behind their food supply four the next twenty-four hours. He wouldn’t get mad at the man on his birthday.

By the time Jehan returned to Courfeyrac’s side, he was almost in a panic. “Courf, babe, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to, honestly. I don’t know what to do. What are we going to do?”

Courfeyrac enveloped the smaller man in his arms and kissed the top of his head. It’s alright,” he sighed and closed his eyes, taking in the smell of Jehan’s hair mixed with the different scents of the nature surrounding them. This little bump in the road wasn’t going to ruin their entire trip. After all, things could be worse.

~~~~

Things got worse.

About two hours after they had lost the pack with their food, it began to rain. They had dressed for cold weather, but neither of them were prepared for the onslaught of the mid-May downpour.

“Can we stop now, Courf? I really don’t think we should continue- at least let us wait for the rain to stop.” Jehan spun around to look back at the dark-haired man and gave him a withering look. Courfeyrac was paler than usual and he looked exhausted. The pair had been walking for almost five hours now and they still couldn’t find their destination. Jehan was worried that all this stress was taking a toll on his companion.

“I don’t think we are too far away now. We should just keep going and rest when we get there.” Courfeyrac tried to pull his face into a positive expression, but it faltered as he slipped on a wet patch of ground.

Jehan rushed over to where his boyfriend was sprawled. “Are you alright?”

Courfeyrac burst out laughing, and it wasn’t long before the other man joined him. Jehan held out a hand to help him off the ground. “Maybe we should stop for a while,” Courfeyrac agreed, looking toward the gray sky that was peeking through the trees. At that moment, Jehan let out a huge sneeze that shook the pair, causing another fit of laughing between them. Courf began to pull the large pack from his shoulders, moving to set it down in an empty patch of land about twenty feet from where he had fallen. “Here, help me pitch the tent”

~~~~

Unfortunately for Courfeyrac, Jehan was easily distracted by the surrounding field.

“We are never going to get this set up. Jehan, are you even listening to me?”

“Of course I am.” Jehan gave a small quirk of his lips. “At least it stopped raining.”

The pair were sitting back-to-back in the middle of the clearing. Courf had pulled out everything he needed to set up the tent and was trying to make sense of all the pieces. He had a flashlight in his mouth while reading from the manual that came with the supplies. “Hey, love, could you hand me that rod sitting next to you? I think that one connects to this.” Courfeyrac had been working on fitting the framework together for about fifteen minutes already.

“Wait, did you say something, babe?” Jehan peeked over the other man’s shoulder to address him, laying his head Courfeyrac’s forearm.

“Yes, could you- oh never mind, I’ve got it,” the dark-haired man grumbled, reaching across Jehan’s lap to grab the rod he needed.

“Okay, just let me know when you need any help.” The poet placed a light kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, before returning to what was previously occupying his attention.

They sat in silence for another half an hour; Courfeyrac was busy figuring out how to stand the tent up and Jehan was still seated in the grass, working diligently on something that he was hiding in his lap. Neither spoke, except for the few strangled curses from Courfeyrac when he would get something wrong.

He was slowly growing frustrated with the tent not working out and looked over to Jehan to see what he was doing. Every time he tried to sneak a glance over the poet’s shoulder, he would hunch over and give Courfeyrac a stern look, which clearly read, ‘Try to peek and you will regret it.’ Courf never challenged his lover when he received that glare; his back would still ache, every once in a while, from the last time he tried it.

He returned to his work and lifted the monstrosity in attempt to get an idea of what it should look like. He twisted and turned it every which way, before finally locating the bottom. Doing a dance of sorts around the disfigured tent, he was able to secure the rods to the ground, groaning only once in a while.

Jehan began humming tunelessly, obviously happier with his situation than Courfeyrac was. Courfeyrac assumed that he had moved from his spot when he could no longer here the humming behind him.

Jehan was about twenty yards away when he heard a bunch of clanging, followed by a string of muffled curses. He whipped around and nearly burst into laughter at the sight.

Courfeyrac was buried by the heavy material and rods of the tent and was currently trying to wiggle his way out. He would get a foot out every so often, but then it would disappear again into the dark, knotted mess.

By now, Jehan was practically rolling around with laughter, snorting loudly every few chuckles. Tears were running from his eyes, and every time he looked over to Courfeyrac and the mess he was in, he would let out a loud guffaw.

“COULD YOU HELP?!?!?”

Jehan jumped at that and quickly ran over to help his companion untangle himself. He had trouble composing himself, but he was able to pull it together by the time he reached the wriggling clump. “Courf, honey, you okay? Just hold on, I will help you get out.”

It took about two minutes of unknotting and uncomfortable shifting, but Courfeyrac’s head finally poked out from the hole of the tent. “There you are, love!” Jehan beamed, swooping down to kiss him on the head. “Oh, just wait right there, I have something for you. I have been working on it for a while now.”

“I can’t go anywhere, Jehan, I am still quite stuck.” Jehan didn’t hear him though, because he was already on the other side of the field to retrieve whatever he had made. So that’s what he was doing, while I was trying to put this tent together,’ Courfeyrac thought disdainfully.

Jehan trudged over to the tent that Courfeyrac was still sitting in, looking slightly dejected. In his hands was the remains of what looked to be an extremely ornate flower crown. It had so many colors and it must have been so intricately braided at one point in time.

“I must have fallen on it when I was laughing at you in the tent. I am so sorry.” Jehan seemed really upset that he had accidentally crushed his hard work. “It’s ruined.”

Courfeyrac pushed his arms out of the tent and worked it to his waist. “Come here.” He motioned for Jehan to join him and sit on his lap. Jehan shook his head and acted as though he was about to drop the crown. Courf grabbed him swiftly by the hips and pulled him down.

Without saying a word he took the wilting crowd from the poet’s hands and lifted it to place on his own head. His grin grew wide until he realized that Jehan was not looking at him but at the ground. Courfeyrac used to fingers and guided his boyfriend by the chin to look up. “See, it’s not ruined.” The larger man grabbed Jehan’s face gently but with some force and pulled him down, their lips meeting in a small but passionate kiss.

When the separated, Courfeyrac wrapped his arms around the other man and pulled him close to his chest. He leaned in, resting his head against Jehan’s shoulder to whisper in his ear. “It’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed it! You can find me and more of my writing here and on tumblr (prouvairecateur.tumblr.com)! Until next time!


End file.
